


1:15 am

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione Granger-centric, M/M, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: Hermione Granger lands in 1981 with a modified Time Turner, a baby Phoenix and a mission to save her best friend. She quickly learns why wizards have been warned against meddling with time, but with her best friend's life and future happiness on the line, she may just find a friendship and loving sacrifice that stands the test of time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 36
Kudos: 370





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

It was dark, wet, windy and cold. It was also Halloween of 1981 if Hermione Granger's calculations were correct, which they usually were. Arithmancy had always been one of her favourite subjects in the time she had studied at Hogwarts. 

The tiny village of Godric's Hollow was dotted here and there with pumpkins. Voices carried to her on the wind with the familiar words: "Trick or treat!" as children darted from house to house, attired in various costumes. One chubby child gave her a smile as he waddled down the street, dressed as a bright orange pumpkin. Despite herself, Hermione smiled. She had been here once before and was searching for one house in particular. She was also failing to ignore the memory of the last time she had been in Godric's Hollow...

_Weeks of Occlumency and months of planning had all led to this moment as she looked at Godric’s Hollow for the first time, imagining what it would have been like for Harry to grow up here, instead of in Muggle suburbia with the hateful Dursley's. It was a beautiful place, she thought. A little country town and not at all the overpopulated hub she would have expected from a place hailed as the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor. But then again, how many people had actually read Hogwarts: A History? Certainly not Harry and Ron, that was for sure, she thought with a wry smile as she tugged Harry’s arm, leading him and Draco to the centre of the town square where a war memorial stood. She wanted to look at it just for a minute, but as they approached, the memorial changed and she felt Harry’s gasp of shock beside her._

_The carven images of Lily and James Potter now stood before them, a baby version of Harry cradled in Lily’s arms as she gazed adoringly at him. James had been carved with a protective hand on Lily’s shoulder, smiling down at his family. Hermione took a step closer, studying the expressions of Harry’s parents – he had been so loved. All the years she had known Harry, she had just accepted that he was an orphan and lived with his aunt and uncle. She had never paused to really think what losing a loving family meant for him, how different he might have been if Lily and James had survived._

_She turned to look at her friend, who was shaking, from the cold or the emotions at seeing his parent’s images, she wasn’t sure. She reached out to take his arm in a comforting gesture, but Draco got there first, curling an arm around Harry’s waist in a side-hug. Hermione stared. The two had gotten very familiar with each other recently. She had initially attributed it to Harry filling the void left by Ron, but perhaps it was something more than that, she now realised. Not that it mattered. There was so much weight on Harry’s shoulders with the outcome of this war, that anything or anyone that could bring him a little extra comfort and reassurance was perfectly fine with her._

_“Where do we go from here?” Draco asked quietly._

_“I want to see their graves,” Harry said, his voice thick with emotion._

_“Harry,” Hermione said gently. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Death Eater’s could be watching or -”_

_“I’m seeing them,” Harry said stubbornly..._

She returned to the present abruptly, finding what she was searching for in the middle of a row of cottages. The Fidelius Charm was already broken; not a good sign, Hermione thought grimly, pushing open the gate and starting up the narrow path that led to the front door. The door had been blasted off its hinges. Mouth suddenly dry, Hermione gripped her wand tightly and entered the house. 

She knew immediately that she was too late. James Potter lay crumpled on his side in the middle of the hallway, his eyes glassy and empty, his glasses askew. He looked so much like Harry that Hermione felt her heart stop for a moment as she looked down at his still form. She wanted to throw up. It had been a mistake coming here. What had she been thinking? 

The sound of terrified screams reached her ears and Hermione's head snapped up. Lord Voldemort was still here. 

"Lily," she murmured, pulling an old Invisibility Cloak out of her beaded bag and throwing it over herself, before starting up the stairs, heedless of the noise her feet made as she scrambled towards Harry's nursery. 

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily was pleading hysterically as Hermione reached the top of the stairs and raced for the open door. 

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now," came the cold, cruel voice of Lord Voldemort, and Hermione shuddered, waves of cold breaking over her skin. Tom Riddle had all the charm of a hungry Dementor as he advanced on Lily, who shielded Harry from his sight. 

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead," Lily begged, still trying to bargain with Lord Voldemort as Hermione aimed her wand carefully at the Dark Lord's back. She had never attacked someone whose back was turned before. This is _Voldemort,_ she reminded herself, trying to calm her racing heart and steadying her wand hand. 

" _Avada Kedavra,"_ she said, her voice shaking as she cast the killing curse. _You have to mean them,_ Bellatrix's voice echoed in another time and place as Hermione's wand splintered in her hand, the core burned to ash by the force of the curse she could not cast. 

She dove aside just in time as Voldemort turned on the spot, a jet of green flying over Hermione's head. 

"Had a change of heart, Pettigrew?" Voldemort said coldly. "Show yourself, you pathetic rat." 

Hermione could hardly breathe as Voldemort's red gaze swept the room, searching for her; she was protected by the Invisibility Cloak for now. 

"This is my last warning," Voldemort said quietly, turning back to Lily. 

"Not Harry," Lily refused adamantly. "Please, have mercy, have _mercy._ Not Harry, not Harry," she said, as Voldemort tried to aim his wand over her shoulder at the infant. "Please, I'll do anything!" Lily pleaded. 

"Stand aside, stand aside, girl," Voldemort said coldly, as Hermione threw herself at him and tried to wrest the yew wand from his hand. He shoved her effortlessly to the floor, his shoe pressing down on Hermione's invisible throat. 

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort said, the jet of green light striking Lily squarely in the chest, silencing her pleas forever. 

"Too late, vermin," Voldemort said triumphantly, pointing his wand very carefully into baby Harry's face, as Hermione struggled to get her breath, feeling as though her windpipe was being crushed. " _Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort cried. 

The explosion was instantaneous, the reverberations sending Voldemort flying, a scream of pain and fury torn from his throat as his fractured spirit was ripped from his body. Hermione gasped, gulping in lungfuls of air and massaging her throat as she slowly stood up, and surveyed the wreckage of the room. One wall had been blasted out with the force of the backfiring curse, green embers sparking in the ruined nursery - soon the entire top floor would be ablaze. 

"Please forgive me, Harry," Hermione murmured softly as she scooped him up and cradled him tenderly in her arms. A fresh lightning shaped cut stood out on his forehead as Hermione swallowed down her grief and overwhelming sense of failure. 

Descending the stairs with Harry in her arms, her eyes fell on a wand that had been set on a side table. Lily's, she assumed, picking it up. An unexpected warmth spread through her fingers, as though she had just plunged her hand into a hot bath. Unable to resist, she swished it. A shower of red sparks trailed from the wand tip. Lily's wand had given her it's allegiance, Hermione realised, unsure how to feel about that as she removed the Invisibility Cloak. Voldemort was gone for now, she didn't need it. 

She didn't have long to think, the loud rumble of a motorbike sounding from outside, before the heavy footsteps of dragonhide boots echoed in the hallway, a tall man with waves of dark hair appearing. 

"James!" he exclaimed, a howl of grief issuing from his lips as he discovered the body of his best friend. "I did this. It's all my fault. It's all my fault," he cried brokenly. 

A floorboard squeaked under Hermione's foot and the fierce grey eyes of Sirius Black met hers. 

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" he demanded, surging forward, wand in hand. "Where's Lily? What happened? What happened to his head?" he said, gesturing to the lightning shaped cut that stood out on baby Harry's forehead. "Never mind, _give me my godson,"_ he exclaimed, brandishing his wand threateningly, and Hermione glimpsed for the first time since she had first met Sirius, the madness of House Black in his eyes. 

"Sirius, calm down, I'm a friend," Hermione promised, tears glistening in her eyes. 

"How the hell do you even know my name? I've never met you before in my life! Give Harry to me," he exclaimed. 

"Not until you calm down!" Hermione insisted, thinking fast. 

"Calm down!! My best friend is _dead!"_ Sirius yelled. 

"I know that and I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I _am_ a friend of Harry's. Of the Potter's!" she added. "I can prove it, Padfoot!" 

Sirius paused. 

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" he said, crossing his arms and glaring at her suspiciously. 

"Well, how about some others - Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs for starters!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Don't - don't you say his name!" Sirius snarled. 

"I'm sorry, but you _need_ to listen to me. Harry needs you!" Hermione exclaimed desperately. "And you'll be no help to him when you're locked up in Azkaban for Pettigrew's murder!" 

"What the _fuck_ do you know about Peter?" Sirius said hotly. 

"I know he was your friend. I know he's an animagus like you. And I know he was Lily and James' secret keeper. He sold them to Voldemort to save his own skin! _That_ is what I know, Sirius Black!" Hermione said furiously. "And I know that if you go after him in this state, you will go to Azkaban for it! He _will_ get away because you have _always_ underestimated him!" 

"Well, you seem to know a fucking lot about me and my friends, but I don't know shit about you," Sirius said coarsely. "Start with a name!" he spat. 

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said quickly, all too aware that Hermione Granger in this time was all of two years old. 

"Never heard of you," Sirius said doubtfully. 

"I'm a Muggleborn. I've been in hiding for the last year," Hermione said. At least that much was true. 

"If you've been in hiding, how do you know so much about us?" Sirius demanded. 

"Because I'm working for the fucking Order," Hermione said furiously, revealing the baby Phoenix in her pocket. The creature chirruped sadly, the sound seeming to soothe Sirius. "And I'm from the future," she added, showing him the time turner she wore around her neck. 

"Okay, Hermione Granger, say I believe you. What the fuck do you propose we do next? Just let Peter get away?" Sirius said sarcastically. 

"For now, yes. Your priority needs to be Harry. James and Lily trusted you to look after him," Hermione declared. "We need to go, Sirius," she said firmly. 

"Go where?" he said doubtfully, his tone making it clear that he didn't trust her. 

"Anywhere but here. Hagrid - Rubeus Hagrid will be here in moments acting on Dumbledore's orders," Hermione explained. 

"So? I thought you were with the Order? With Dumbledore?" Sirius pointed out. 

"I am. But he will take Harry from you - from _us._ And place him with his Muggle aunt and uncle. They hate magic and they hate Harry. Are you willing to risk that, Sirius? They're not as bad as your mother, but they're not good either," Hermione said grimly, and Sirius finally relented. 

"I'm not saying I trust you," Sirius said slowly, as Hermione walked with him to his motorbike and clambered up behind him, clutching Harry tightly to her chest. 

"I don't expect you to," Hermione retorted. "Just drive, Sirius Black." 

Sirius kicked the engine to life, the steady rumble of the motorbike building to a roar as they took to the skies. 

Hermione focused on the leather-jacketed wizard in front of her, determinedly not looking at the ground falling away below and the tiny pinpricks of light gleaming far away as they left Godric's Hollow behind. 

She hadn't been able to save James or Lily. But maybe she could save Harry, she thought, the idea a comforting one. 

Outside a ruined cottage in Godric's Hollow, a bearded half-giant wept for Lily and James and worried for their missing infant son. And, in a quiet Muggle street in Surrey, Minerva McGonagall paced anxiously and watched a Muggle family with increasing doubt in Albus Dumbledore's plans. Dumbledore himself watched and waited for Hagrid to bring the Boy Who Lived to his aunt and uncle on Privet Drive, but Hagrid came alone. Harry Potter had disappeared into thin air seemingly. What had become of the Boy Who Lived? 


	2. Brothers

The Boy Who Lived was safe for now, cocooned in the arms of Hermione Granger, who shivered slightly in the early morning chill as Sirius Black's flying motorbike touched down in the tidy front yard of a small cottage. 

"Where are we?" Hermione murmured softly, so as not to wake Harry, who was still sleeping. 

"Lupin Cottage," Sirius shrugged, as Hermione slid gracefully off the bike. 

"Remus's place," Hermione guessed. 

"Yes," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "You know Remus too, I take it?" 

"Not as well as you, but _yes_ , I know Remus. Or I _will_ know Remus twelve years from now," she said with a frown. 

"Should you have told me that? Aren't there rules with this sort of thing?" Sirius said doubtfully, gesturing to the time turner Hermione wore. 

"Probably not," Hermione shrugged. "I don't care much for rules," she added with a smirk, thinking about what her younger self would have to say about such reckless disregard for time turner regulations. She'd already broken the most important ones by travelling back further than a few hours (twelve hours was the limit set by the Ministry) and by intentionally changing the course of events in the past. Harry _should_ have gone with Hagrid and been placed in the Dursley's care. But as Hermione had said, she didn't care much for rules, especially when it came to Harry James Potter. 

"We should get him inside," Sirius said, leading Hermione up the path to the front door. "Don't expect Remus to be here though. I haven't seen the prat in months." 

"You should've trusted him, you know," Hermione said, unable to help herself. 

"I trust Remus with my life. Always have," Sirius said firmly. 

"I see. It's Lily and James' lives you didn't trust him with," Hermione said cuttingly. 

"Did I _do_ something to you?" Sirius said with a scowl, hurt flickering in his eyes. "I know I screwed up. They're dead because of me. It's my fault, I know that. You don't have to keep reminding me," he added, glancing at the lightning shaped cut on Harry's head. 

"Sorry, I'm just tired," Hermione admitted. "But we are going to have to talk about that, you know." 

"About what?" Sirius said warily. 

"About you and James swapping Secret Keepers at the last moment," Hermione said. 

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Sirius mumbled. "You have no idea what my family's capable of. Half of them are - " 

"Dark wizards, yes I know," Hermione said distractedly as they entered the cottage. "Is the kitchen this way?" 

"Yes, but - what do you know about my family? Their reputation precedes them obviously, but - " 

"I've met them a few times. Your mum's a piece of work," Hermine muttered. "Nothing on Bellatrix of course. She certainly knows how to leave a mark." 

"Yeah well, what can I say? Death Eaters run in the family," Sirius said darkly. 

"Regulus wasn't bad, you know. I've wanted to tell you that for a long time," Hermione said softly. 

Harry stirred, bright green eyes meeting Hermione's. 

"Hello, Harry," she said with a smile. She didn't realise how much she'd missed him, even _this_ baby version of him reminded her of home. 

"What do you mean Regulus wasn't bad?" Sirius said bluntly. "He was a Death Eater. Bigoted, racist - " Hermione covered Harry's ears and tossed Sirius a look. " - _ducks_ is as bad as it gets," Sirius said, amending his intended word for Harry's benefit. 

"Your brother discovered a secret of Lord Voldemort's," Hermione said quietly. "The secret to his destruction. He was the _first_ to discover it, before Dumbledore, before anyone. He died trying to bring Voldemort down." 

Ringing silence filled the room 

"Died?" Sirius repeated finally. "No, he - he _disappeared._ I figured he tried to - " 

"Run away from Voldemort?" Hermione said with a sad smile. "He did the right thing in the end, even if he didn't when you were growing up." 

"We need to find Remus," Sirius said after a long moment. "He's been my brother more than Reggie ever - I - I need to tell him I'm sorry. I thought he was the spy, that he'd gone bad and he - he wasn't," he said with a shake of his head. 

"We'll find him, Sirius," Hermione promised. "But first, we need to find Pettigrew." 

"You said not to go after him," Sirius said doubtfully. 

"I said not to go after him while you're half out of your mind with grief," Hermione corrected him. "And I stand by that. But, you should know that Dumbledore plans to give evidence to the Ministry that you were the Potter's Secret Keeper. And if he does - " 

"I'll go to Azkaban as an accessory to their murder," Sirius said grimly. "I have to set the record straight." 

"You have to come clean about _everything_ ," Hermione said firmly. "Once they know Pettigrew's an animagus, they can start tracking him." 

"Hermione, I'm an unregistered Animagus too. I can't expose Peter without exposing myself and ending up in Azkaban," Sirius exclaimed. 

"I know, which is why we need to register you as soon as possible. I - I don't want to go near Dumbledore if I can help it," Hermione admitted. 

"You're afraid of him," Sirius observed. 

"No, I'm afraid of his interference," Hermione admitted. "I'm afraid if he finds out I'm here, he'll send me back to my own time and take Harry, especially if he figures out that I'm changing things." 

"Changing things?" Sirius repeated, giving Hermione a very shrewd look. "You - did Dumbledore let - did _I_ go to Azkaban the first time?" 

"For twelve years," Hermione said quietly. 

"That can't happen," Sirius said vehemently. "Harry - "

"He needs you," Hermione said simply. "So let's find Pettigrew." 

Sirius nodded. They just needed a place to start… 


	3. Moony

Hermione's eyelids fluttered open slowly. She blinked blearily at the light streaming in through the open window and stretched her arms over her head. She didn't even remember falling asleep. 

"Sirius?" she called uncertainly, sitting up and throwing the blanket off herself. She must have fallen asleep on the couch, she realised, scrambling for her shoes. 

"I'm right here," Sirius said a little impatiently, gently bouncing baby Harry on his knee. 

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, grimacing at the tangles. 

"I thought - " 

"You thought I'd left? That I'd just take my godson and disappear on you?" Sirius guessed. 

"Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind," Hermione said shortly. 

"I've thought about it," Sirius admitted. 

"And yet, you're still here," Hermione said with a teasing smile. 

"Well, it's like you said, he needs me. And - " he hesitated. "You know things. Maybe…" 

"You need me," Hermione said, smirking as she remembered Draco Malfoy saying the very same thing once... 

_ Hermione rolled to her feet, adrenaline surging. She quickly disentangled herself from Ron’s long legs and stood with her back to the wall of the alley that she had apparated the small group to. The trio had all gotten to their feet, three wands and three sets of suspicious eyes all trained on Draco. He looked strangely calm, like he had expected this, what he couldn't have expected was the fist Hermione suddenly smashed into his nose.  Merlin , that felt familiar, just like third year all over again; it had been unexpected when she'd punched him then too, she thought, possessed by a mad desire to laugh, perhaps the Weasley twins had rubbed off on her after all.  _

_ Hermione managed a smile through the throbbing in her hand. Draco probably deserved it. He had given Harry a bloody nose at the start of term last year, but it was his role in poisoning Ron and the part he’d played in Dumbledore’s demise that had Hermione looking daggers at him.  _

_ “Nice to see you, Potter. Granger, a pleasure. Weasel,” Draco said with a stiff little nod. Hermione noted that he made no attempt to draw his wand. But, that didn't mean that he wasn't a threat to them. _

_ “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t curse you into oblivion, Malfoy,” Ron said threateningly, his wand an inch from Draco’s face.  _

_ “I am so glad you asked, Weasel Bee. How about two reasons?” Draco offered, seeming less intimidated and more amused that he could get the red-head’s blood boiling so easily. “One, I doubt you can even spell oblivion.”  _

_ Ron’s mouth opened in a snarl as Draco smirked, but Hermione felt that the Slytherin had a point. Ron's spelling was abysmal, as was his penmanship. _

_ “And two,” Draco continued smoothly. “You need me.”  _

_ There was instant uproar. Harry dove in front of Malfoy himself, conjuring a hasty shield charm while Hermione and Ron shared equally murderous looks.  _

_ “We do  not need you! How dare you say such a -“ Hermione began, but Ron interrupted.  _

_ “What the  hell , Harry?” Ron demanded. “ You – we can’t trust him! He’s one of  them !” _

_ “I’m not," Draco said quietly.  _

_ “I know," Harry said even more quietly. “Your mother?”  _

_ “Safe,” Draco said with a nod. _

_ “What are you talking about?” Ron said suspiciously. Hermione, likewise, felt uneasy about how quickly Harry had accepted the Slytherin.  _

_ “The Dark Lord threatened to kill my mother if I didn’t go through with it. Killing Dumbledore, I mean," Draco explained.  _

_ Hermione looked horrified, but Ron’s expression remained stony. “I don’t care,” he said hotly. “You tried to kill Dumbledore. You even tried to kill  me !”  _

_ “That was an accident,” Draco said calmly. _

_ “I don’t care!” Ron repeated. “Harry, don’t listen to a word he says! He’s a  snake ! I wouldn’t trust a word that comes out of his mouth!”  _

_ “That’s true,” Harry said, as Hermione threw Draco a long, calculating look. “No word of yours can be trusted.” _

_ “Ha,” Ron said triumphantly. _

_ “No word,” Harry said slowly. ”But maybe a promise… a vow.” _

_ “An Unbreakable Vow!” Hermione exclaimed. “Harry, you can’t. If he breaks it, he’ll - ”  _

_ “Die,” Draco said calmly. “If that’s what it takes Potter… I’ll do it. Granger, you’ll bond us.”  _

_ When she nodded faintly, he smirked. “Nothing personal Weasley, but I haven’t trusted your spellwork since I watched you hurling slugs in second year," Draco commented as Ron threw him a filthy look.  _

_ Hermione felt dizzy. None of them had anticipated this. Harry and Draco each rolled up the sleeves of their right arms, grasping each other by the forearm, Draco’s look of steely determination mirrored in Harry’s face. Hermione placed the tip of her wand on their locked hands, acting as witness and binder to the magical agreement they would now enter.  _

_ Harry cleared his throat nervously, then seemed to find his voice.  _

_ “Will you, Draco Malfoy, from this moment forward, renounce all allegiances and support for the Dark Lord and his followers?” _

_ “I will,” Draco agreed as a tongue of flame encircled their forearms, binding them tightly.  _

_ “And will you, Draco Malfoy, safeguard any and all secrets and information entrusted to you by myself, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and vow never to reveal it to anyone else?” _

_ “I will,” Draco replied as a second tongue of flame encircled their linked hands.  _

_ “And will you, Draco Malfoy, to the best of your ability, aid me in my fight against the Dark Lord, and ensure his defeat, even at the cost of your own life?” _

_ “I will,” Draco said as the third tongue of flame bound them, sealing the Unbreakable Vow between them.  _

_ “It’s done,” Hermione said and Draco and Harry released each other, Harry nodding at Draco to signify that Draco had his trust.  _

_ “Welcome to the team, I guess," Harry smiled, offering Draco his hand to shake. It seemed so long ago to Hermione that she had first met Draco. It had taken nearly seven years, but they were finally on the same side, as Draco shook Harry’s hand at long last... _

"Hey, Hermione," Sirius said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Where'd you go?" 

"Nowhere," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I was just thinking."

_"Overthinking,"_ Sirius said, looking closely at her. "But just so we're clear, I don't _need_ you. I can look after my godson just fine on my own. But you're - _useful_ , I guess," he said finally. 

Hermione bristled. _Useful?_ Of all the arrogant, entitled prats…

"How about you go be _useful_ and make me a cup of tea?" Hermione said, reaching for Harry. 

"I'm not your bloody house elf," Sirius protested, allowing her to take Harry anyway, and walking as slowly as possible to the kitchen to make Hermione tea. 

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said with a bright smile, wincing when his tiny fist found a lock of her hair and pulled _hard._

Sirius returned after several minutes with a hot cup of tea. 

"No milk, I'm afraid," he said ruefully. "It seems Remus has forgotten to go shopping for the last few months. He's a terrible host," he said with a wink. 

"We need to get in contact with him today," Hermione decided, exchanging Harry for the cup of tea. 

"How are we supposed to do that? He hasn't answered an owl in months," Sirius said with a scowl. "Him and his secret mission," he muttered disdainfully. 

"I think I can guess what that mission is," Hermione said calmly. "Dumbledore is nothing if not predictable," she commented, sipping at her tea. 

"The werewolf packs then," Sirius guessed. "I was afraid of that. I fucking knew something didn't smell right. That's why he was so different," he muttered. "He'd been around _him_ for too long." 

"Greyback," Hermione confirmed. "I know. I know what he did to Remus. And _language,_ " she scolded, hiding a grin behind her teacup. 

"So, how are we supposed to get in touch with him then? Even if I knew where he was, apparating right into a pack of werewolves is a stupid idea," Sirius declared. 

"Did you consider sending him a message by Patronus?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm not sure I could even summon one at the moment. I'm not exactly full of happy thoughts," Sirius said grimly. 

"I could try," Hermione offered. 

"But he doesn't _know_ you. You haven't met yet, remember? Remus would think it's a trap," Sirius said, shaking his head. 

"So what, if it gets him here?" Hermione said stubbornly. But Sirius shook his head. 

"You don't know Remus as well as you think if you actually believe he'd just charge in here without knowing what he's facing. He's not - " 

"Reckless like you?" Hermione added. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to label it quite like that," Sirius said slowly. "But, yeah. Remus is a thinker. An overthinker maybe. But he's strategic and he's smart. He'd never just run in here blindly, and I think you'd regret it if he did." 

"The full moon isn't for another fortnight almost," Hermione pointed out. 

"That's not what I mean. Don't underestimate Remus," Sirius said, shaking his head. "He's as cute and fluffy as a kneazle until he feels threatened." 

"Do I strike you as particularly threatening?" Hermione said innocently. 

"You tell me," a low voice growled from behind her, and Hermione turned, caught unawares as the shadow of a man tackled her and pinned her to the floor, the cup of tea flying out of her hand and staining the living room rug. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" 

"Moony! Moony, let her up - she's a friend," Sirius called from out of Hermione's line of sight. All she could feel was the weight of Remus's body pressed against her, her eyes drawn to the gleaming hazel irises opposite her face. 

"Friend?" Remus spat over his shoulder. "Tell that to Lily and James, Black!" 

"I - I didn't betray them, Moony, I swear," Sirius said, his voice shaking. 

" _You_ were their Secret Keeper. Don't lie! Dumbledore told me!" Remus exclaimed, leaping to his feet and rounding on Sirius. "Give me Harry. You have no right to touch him after what you did! How could you do it?" he whimpered suddenly. "He was our brother, Sirius. _Our brother!"_

"They switched!" Hermione exclaimed from the floor. "Peter was the Secret Keeper, not Sirius!" 

"You expect me to believe - … what is that?" Remus said quietly, bending down and drawing back Hermione's sleeve to reveal the word _Mudblood_ carved into her skin. He stumbled away from her with a look of horror, his hazel eyes wide. "Who - ?" 

"His cousin," Hermione said, glancing at Sirius. 

"What the _FUCK,_ Sirius?" Remus yelled. 

"I - I didn't know!" Sirius said, his face paling. 

"Okay, _enough,"_ Hermione exclaimed, springing to her feet and stepping between them. "Remus, I will swear an Unbreakable Vow to you that every word I say is the truth. Sirius knew he was an obvious choice for Secret Keeper. He switched at the last minute with Peter because he was worried that if he got himself killed, the Fidelius Charm would break and Lily and James would die. Sirius did _not_ sell them out - Peter did. I swear it," she said fiercely. 

"Then why didn't you tell me you switched?" Remus demanded, glaring at Sirius. "You didn't trust me," he said brokenly, seeming to have read as much in Sirius's face as all the fight went out of him. "You thought I was the spy within the Order." 

"You - you were gone for so long, Moony. And I - I let Peter get in my head. He twisted things around. I'm so sorry, Remus," he said softly. "I - I was an idiot. It's my fault. I as good as killed them." 

"You didn't," Remus replied. "If it's true that Peter - you didn't. You didn't, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said, his voice shaking as Harry reached for him. "I'm so sorry, Harry," he murmured, taking the little boy in his arms and rocking him gently. 

Hermione let out a shaky sigh. Two Marauders found. One to go… 


	4. Infamous

**GRYFFINDOR GONE BAD:**

**PETTIGREW SLAYS THIRTEEN**

Hermione's heart seemed to drop to her toes as she picked up the copy of the _Evening Prophet_ that had been delivered by owl to Lupin Cottage. _No! No!_ Her mind screamed at her as she skimmed the front page article. 

_The wizarding world is reeling from an attack that has left the community stunned, writes Enid Longbottom, Special Correspondent. Mr Peter Evan Pettigrew was apprehended earlier today by a contingent of specially trained Hit Wizards from the Auror Office following Mr Pettigrew's use of a lethal explosion curse that took the lives of twelve innocent Muggles and one wizard._

_A team of Obliviators has been working around the clock to modify the memories of dozens of Muggles who witnessed the attack. The wizard murdered by Mr Pettigrew is believed to be none other than Sirius Orion Black, a former friend of Mr Pettigrew, the latter of which is incidentally an Unregistered Animagus._

_Mr Pettigrew is widely believed to be a follower of He Who Must Not Be Named and to be an accessory to the recent Potter murders committed by You Know Who. Sources from within the Auror Office have confirmed that Mr Pettigrew has been denied bail and will be tried before the Wizengamot at a later date._

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, tears coursing down her cheeks. It was _time,_ she realised. The timeline was naturally aligning with its original trajectory and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

* * *

_Twelve hours earlier…_

"Where are you off to, Moony?" Sirius asked absently, as he spoon-fed his godson some warm oatmeal. Baby Harry giggled and knocked the spoon, nearly flicking a great glob of oatmeal into Sirius's eye. 

"Well, hate to miss the fun," Remus said with a grin, as Sirius wiped his face with the napkin Hermione handed him and gave Harry a stern look. "But I've got an appointment with Amelia Bones this morning. I've got to file some forms and then I'll probably take her to lunch, and try to convince her that you're not a complete psychopath." 

"Good luck with that," Sirius said sarcastically. 

"You should be thanking me on your knees, Padfoot. We both know how much you _love_ paperwork," Remus said with a grimace. 

"You want me on my knees, Moony? You only had to ask," Sirius said with a grin. "Come on, how hard can it be?" he added. 

"Well, let's see," Remus said, examining the forms he had placed carefully in his briefcase. "I've got to file a petition for adoption, request a formal hearing for said adoption, register _you_ as an animagus, _and_ file a sworn statement with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so that more than just the three of us knows that Peter was the Secret Keeper and is also an Animagus. And then I've got to somehow convince Amelia to pull some strings and sign an order granting you custody of Harry until the hearing, because Merlin knows, they won't give custody to a werewolf or a time traveller," he said, glancing at Hermione, who smiled back innocently. 

"I'm going to sort that today," she promised. 

"How?" Remus asked. 

"Going to go back in time and forge a birth certificate?" Sirius said with a smirk. 

"I don't need to go back in time to do that," Hermione said with a mischievous grin. 

Sirius's jaw dropped open.

"What house were you in again?" Remus said absently. 

"Gryffindor, of course,* Hermione replied. 

"Right, of course. What were we thinking?" Sirius said, ducking as Harry tried to grab his hair with oatmeal covered fingers. 

"Anyway, I happen to know a friend of a friend's mother who I can _persuade_ to get me all the documents I need," Hermione said slyly. 

"I don't even want to know," Remus declared. 

"Yep, not touching that one with a fifty foot broomstick," Sirius agreed. 

"You have your friends, and I have mine," Hermione said smugly. "Shall we, Remus?" 

"After you," Remus said politely, holding the door for Hermione as they prepared to leave the cottage. "Oh and Sirius - " 

"Don't do anything stupid!" Remus and Hermione said in unison. 

Sirius rolled his eyes at them. 

"Nice," he muttered, as they left him alone with his godson. After all, it would only take a few hours. What could go wrong? 

* * *

Hermione strolled through the door of _Black & Wilkes - Attorneys at Law _ with a faint smile curving her lips. The firm was one of three such legal practices situated on Diagon Alley - the other two were _Nott Legal_ and _Libertas Solicitors._ As fun as it would have been to go antagonise Pluto Nott (something that Hermione felt was well deserved), she had a purpose today. And in order to fulfil that purpose, she needed a Black. Druella Rosier-Black specifically. 

"Good morning," she said pleasantly to the secretary sitting at the desk opposite the entrance. 

"Welcome to _Black & Wilkes - Attorneys at Law," _the witch said in a very bored voice. "Do you have an appointment?" 

"I do," Hermione said pleasantly, noting the name on the witch's desk - Castalia Crabbe. 

"What's the name please?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger," she said with a smirk.

"Right, well if you take a seat Miss Granger, Mrs Black will be with you in a few minutes," Castalia replied. 

Hermione nodded, the phrase stirring something in her memory... 

_“She’ll be here in a minute,” Draco muttered._

_“She?” Hermione repeated curiously, the firewhiskey dulling her usual aggression towards Draco._

_“Our source of information, Granger. We need help planning our next move, this is how we do it,” Draco responded impatiently. " If I can get her to trust you, that is."_

_A knock came at the door and Draco rose to answer it, waving the trio back under the Cloak._

_Hermione watched Draco closely as he removed his locking charm with a wave of his wand and opened the door to reveal a woman cloaked in grey on the threshold._

_“Nephew,” the woman said, hugging Draco by way of greeting. Hermione grinned, watching Draco blush embarrassingly._

_Her mind raced under the Cloak. Nephew ? Who was under that grey cloak? Andromeda? It didn’t seem likely. Merlin , please, not Bellatrix._

_The witch stepped into the room as Draco closed the door and resealed it with a locking charm. Hermione waited with bated breath as the woman lowered her hood to reveal her face. A ripple of surprise passed over her as she recognised Madam Rosmerta, the curvy barmaid of the Three Broomsticks pub._

_“What’s she doing here?” Harry muttered in Hermione's ear._

_“We are not using the Imperius on innocent people for information, Harry. It’s wrong,” Hermione whispered furiously._

_She noticed that Ron was staring admiringly at Rosmerta's hips and glared pointedly at him. Catching her angry look, Ron quickly added “yeah, we can’t let him do this. I told you he was up to something!”_

_Ron threw off the Cloak, drawing his wand and aiming it directly at Malfoy’s chest. “Too far, Malfoy! You are not putting her under the Imperius curse to do your dirty work for you this time!”_

_Madam Rosmerta didn’t seem at all perturbed by Ron’s sudden appearance, merely looking quizzically at him._

_“Imperius curse?” she repeated blankly. ”What is he talking about, Draco?”_

_“I have no idea," Draco shrugged. “I suspect he’s just been misinformed, Aunt Ros.”_

_“Wait, isn’t that the Weasley boy?” Rosmerta said questioningly. “I thought you hated each other?”_

_“We do,” Ron and Draco answered in unison, drawing an unsolicited giggle from Hermione, still hidden beneath the Cloak._

_“Who else is here?” Rosmerta said suspiciously._

_“Oh, Granger, Potter, you can come out,” Draco called carelessly as the pair emerged from under the Cloak, looking slightly abashed._

_Rosmerta quirked an eyebrow at Draco. “How many more of your friends are hiding, Nephew? Do I need to check under the bed or behind the sofa?" she joked good naturedly._

_“No, that’s all of them,” Draco said, rolling his eyes and pouring Rosmerta a glass of the firewhiskey he had ordered earlier._

_Rosmerta smiled her thanks, looking Draco over critically. “You didn’t order any food, Nephew?” she sighed. ”You need some meat on your bones, much too skinny.”_

_Draco rolled his eyes for an answer while Hermione stared; something wasn’t adding up here._

_“Madam Rosmerta, why do you keep calling him Nephew?” Hermione asked timidly._

_“Because he is,” Madam Rosmerta shrugged, holding out her now empty glass for more firewhiskey, which Ron obligingly poured, blushing to the roots of his hair when Rosmerta thanked him._

_“What did you do, confund her?” Harry muttered, casting a suspicious look at Draco._

_“It’s true, Potter. Rosmerta is my mother’s half sister," Draco explained. “And she was never imperiused. She promised me she would help me succeed, whatever it took, and she did.”_

_“But you told Dumbledore - " Harry interrupted._

_“Dumbledore assumed,” Draco corrected him. “I just went along with it. What do you think the Ministry would do to someone who was acting as an accomplice to a suspected Death Eater?”_

_“I don’t believe you,” Ron said stubbornly._

_“I don’t understand,” Hermione said, looking from Rosmerta to Draco, not seeing the family resemblance at all. This had to be some twisted joke. “You’re telling me you’re related?” she said cynically._

_“I thought she was supposed to be the smart one,” Rosmerta muttered to Draco._

_“Maybe you should start at the beginning Aunt Ros,” Draco suggested._

_Madam Rosmerta was happy to comply and told them the story of her birth. Born out of wedlock to seventeen year old Druella Rosier (Narcissa Malfoy’s mother) and a poor broomstick designer named Able Spudmore. Her mother had hidden her pregnancy out of shame, giving birth in a broomshed at Hogwarts with none but a house elf to help her. Baby Rosmerta had been raised by Mr Spudmore (who had been well paid by Mr Rosier to quietly disappear with the child). Druella had graduated and married her betrothed – Cygnus Black, keeping her affair and her child a secret from all in the magical world, fearful that if the Blacks or the Rosiers discovered her secret, she and the child would likely be “pruned” from the family tree by disownment or death to salvage the family pride. Druella had gone on to have three more daughters – Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa._

_Draco explained how he had only discovered Rosmerta’s true parentage the previous year when he had found a page torn from Nature’s Nobility; A Wizarding Genealogy hidden inside a certain Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, leading him to reach out to his long lost aunt and obtain her assistance in his time of greatest need._

_Awed by the scandalous story, Hermione had no doubt of its truth, having heard from Remus how Harry's godfather had been “pruned “ from the Black family tree._

_“But, I don’t understand something," Hermione interjected after a longwinded conversation about Rosmerta’s half-brother, Randolph, who had designed and produced the legendary Firebolt broomstick that Harry and Ron idolised. Deprived of their quidditch discussion, the boys reluctantly gave Hermione their attention. “Draco said you could help us with information," Hermione continued._

_Madam Rosmerta nodded her assent._

_"But you’re not a Death Eater," Harry added. "How can you possibly help us find out what You Know Who is doing?”_

_Rosmerta drew herself up proudly. “I am more than a simple pub owner, Mr Potter,” she said sternly. “More Death Eaters pass through my pub these days than you’ve ever seen. And I hear things. The right piece of information at the right time may be helpful to you, or it may not,” she shrugged. “I will help you in what small way I can, because my nephew asked me to. I am my mother's daughter. She used to help Muggleborns disappear when Voldemort was at the height of his power. She would give them new lives, new identities, documents and all. But they had to choose to take what she offered them," she said with a sigh. "It’s up to you what you do with any information I pass along. And speaking of passing along – I have customers to attend to, so I should be going," she said, shrugging into her cloak and striding over to the Floo._

_“Wait," Ron demanded. “How do we know we can trust you?”_

_“You don’t," Rosmerta shrugged. “But that’s not really my problem is it?” she said with a smirk, disappearing into the emerald flames..._

"I don't need a few minutes. Send her in," Druella called impatiently through her open office door, breaking Hermione out of her reverie. 

Castalia Crabbe gestured to the open door, waving Hermione off like an irksome billywig. Hermione shut the door behind her and sat opposite Druella, quite at her ease. 

"How can I help you today, Miss Granger?" Druella asked politely. 

Hermione paused for a moment, pretending to consider, although she was actually marvelling at the striking resemblance between Druella and the late Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Both witches had the same aristocratic bearing, cold eyes and wild black curls, though Druella's glossy locks were restrained by an emerald encrusted comb. 

"I would like to negotiate a deal," Hermione said carefully. 

"A business deal?" Druella queried. 

"Of sorts," Hermione said vaguely. 

"You want me to negotiate this deal on your behalf, I presume?" Druella asked. 

"No, no," Hermione said with a small smile. "I want to negotiate this deal _with you._ " 

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you want, Miss Granger," Druella said confusedly. 

"It's quite simple really," Hermione said with a shrug. "You have something I want. I would like to offer you something in exchange for it." 

"What is it you want from me?" Druella said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. 

"Identity documents - birth certificate, apparition licence, wand registration, Hogwarts transcripts," she shrugged. 

"You want me to forge these documents on your behalf?" Druella said questioningly. 

"Forge is such an ugly word. I want you to produce these documents for me. I know about your little side business," Hermione said quietly. "You've been giving Muggleborns new lives and identities for years. In secret of course." 

"And in exchange for gold," Druella added. "I'm afraid I don't see the need for it, Miss Granger. The Dark Lord is gone. There is no need for Muggleborns to hide away anymore." 

"These are dangerous times still," Hermione said evasively. "I don't have gold. I have information." 

"What sort of information?" Druella asked. 

"The sort that could get one burned from a family tree," Hermione said softly. 

"You mean to threaten me, I suppose? Or blackmail me?" Druella determined. 

"Such ugly words. No, I merely mean to reveal what I know to the _Daily Prophet_ if you refuse to do as I ask," Hermione shrugged. 

"That's extortion," Druella exclaimed. "It's unethical and illegal! Not that it matters," she added, calming herself. "I have given House Black _three_ pureblood daughters to carry on the legacy of our proud House. Your threats are meaningless." 

"Two," Hermione corrected her. "Didn't one turn blood traitor and run off with a Muggleborn? Andromeda, if I'm not mistaken," she said with a smirk, enjoying the angry flash in Druella's steel grey eyes. "You're not above reproach, Mrs Black. My information is regarding a fourth daughter. Your first born. What a scandal - the betrothed pureblood daughter of House Rosier having an affair and a child with a Muggleborn like Able Spudmore," she said, pretending to shudder. "Giving birth in a broomshed at Hogwarts of all things. It was all hushed up of course. Your father paid Mr Spudmore to take the child and disappear, and you went on and married Cygnus Black and had three more daughters. But that first child - Rosmerta, such a lovely girl. It would be a shame if her true parentage were to come to light. I understand she's a barmaid now." 

"That was more than thirty years ago!" Druella hissed furiously.

"And yet, people have been pruned from the Black family tree for less," Hermione said thoughtfully, examining her fingernails as though she hadn't a care in the world. 

"If I _help_ you, will you go away and leave me and my family alone?" Druella hissed. 

"Give me what I want and I will make a Witch's Oath that this secret will never leave my lips," Hermione said firmly. 

"Fine, you'll have the documents in an hour," Druella said through gritted teeth. 

"Then you'll have your Witch's Oath in an hour," Hermione said with a smile. "Not that I don't trust you of course, but you'll get what you want when I have what I want. I'll be back in an hour then."

"Fine," Druella said as Hermione exited the office with a satisfied smile. 

* * *

Hermione arrived back at Lupin Cottage and stepped out of the fireplace, well pleased with how her errand had gone. She set down her documents and went in search of a cup of tea. 

Remus was waiting in the living room, with Harry asleep on his chest. 

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione asked. 

"Popped out to get some bread and milk," Remus replied. 

"Oh," Hermione said with a frown, not liking the idea of Sirius being out on his own. It gave her a bad feeling for some reason. "How did you go at the Ministry?" she asked. 

"Good, good," Remus said with a yawn. "Amelia was very helpful. Got everything filed and Sirius has got custody of Harry until the hearing on the twenty-fourth." 

"And Pettigrew?" Hermione asked quietly. 

"Aurors are on it," Remus said. "I'd rather them handle it than Sirius or I. It's a little too personal." 

Hermione nodded in understanding. 

"I'll make us some tea while we wait for Sirius then," she offered as Remus gave her a grateful smile. 

Four cups of tea and nearly six hours followed, with no sign of Sirius. Hermione was feeling increasingly anxious and Remus had been pacing the living room agitatedly for the last hour. 

There was a tap at the window and Remus wrenched it open, allowing a screech owl to flutter inside..

"Just Sirius's _Prophet_ subscription," Remus grumbled, tossing the newspaper on the coffee table and shooing the owl away. "I keep telling him to cancel it." 

"Wait," Hermione said, scanning the headline with a growing sense of fear. 

**GRYFFINDOR GONE BAD:**

**PETTIGREW SLAYS THIRTEEN**

"Oh no, Sirius," Hermione exclaimed. It was all her fault, all her fault… 


	5. The Headmaster

Hermione spent a restless night going over a small notebook of her own Arithmancy equations and calculations, her hand going to her throat every minute or so and squeezing the time turner to reassure herself that it was still there. Remus, too, was restless and paced the living room floors well into the wee hours, muttering anxiously to himself and frequently checking the transfigured cot where Harry lay; the Boy Who Lived seeming to be the only one able to rest, contentedly sucking his thumb as he made sweet baby sounds at them and fussed occasionally. 

The sun was rising over Lupin Cottage when a whining bark came at the door. Remus froze mid-step, ceasing his anxious pacing, and Hermione flew past him. 

"Sirius," she murmured, hardly daring to hope it was true as she wrenched the door open, allowing a bearlike black dog to limp inside. 

"Padfoot," Remus said in a tone of great relief, rushing to him as Sirius reverted to his human form and collapsed on the sofa with a groan. 

Hermione's eyes widened on seeing the angry burns and accompanying blisters that marred Sirius's skin, the reddened flesh marking his ribs and lower back becoming plain as he shed his ruined shirt. 

"You - " Remus said, breathing heavily. "You stupid son of a bitch!" 

"Moony, you know insulting my mother isn't going to hurt my feelings," Sirius said with a low chuckle. 

Remus's eyes flashed angrily.

"You stupid, reckless, arrogant - you - I thought you were _dead!"_ Remus exclaimed, his hazel eyes shining with tears. "Did you even stop to think about me or _Harry?_ Who would look after Harry if -"

"Remus," Hermione interrupted. "Let me patch him up first and _then_ you can yell at him. Bring me my bag from the kitchen, there's dittany and wound cleaning potion in there. Maybe a pain potion too," she added, not missing Sirius's wince as he tried to sit up. 

"Fine. I'll be back in a minute," Remus said, glaring at Sirius, his eyes narrowed. 

"I love seeing Moony all riled up," Sirius said with a grin. "It's been ages since I've seen him so -" 

"I think you've riled him up _plenty_ over the last day or so," Hermione snapped. "Hold still," she muttered as Remus brought her the beaded bag.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her, hissing in pain as she dripped purple Wound Cleaning Potion onto his burns. 

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered. "But if it gets infected - " 

"Just be quick about it," Sirius said with a grimace, squeezing his eyes shut as Hermione poured dittany over the inflamed flesh, new skin rapidly forming and stretching over the burns before their eyes. 

A knock came at the door and Sirius looked up, fear flashing in his eyes for an instant; the look of a hunted man. 

"Hide him," Remus said in a soft whisper. 

Hermione nodded grimly, extracting the Invisibility Cloak from her bag and flinging it over herself and Sirius, curling her body into his uninjured side as closely as possible. 

Remus made sure they were covered and nodded, then strode over to the door and opened it. Hermione held her breath, Sirius's scent flooding her senses. He smelled of smoke and firewhiskey, and she averted her eyes from his, focusing on the person at the door. 

"Dumbledore," Remus said, and Hermione's breath seemed to catch in her throat. 

"Remus," Dumbledore said gravely, inclining his head. "I wonder if I might come in?"

"Of - of course," Remus said nervously, allowing Dumbledore to sweep past him.

"Ah - here's our missing Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, bending over the cot and studying the sleeping infant. "And that's where - " he said grimly, his fingertips brushing back the hair on Harry's forehead to reveal the lightning shaped cut. It had already begun to heal into the scar Hermione knew would be legendary someday. 

"I wonder, Remus, how you came to have Harry under your care?" the Headmaster said softly. "It is a mystery that has puzzled me for some days. You see, I was under the impression that you were tasked with investigating the werewolf packs congregating in the Forest of Dean," he mused. 

"I was," Remus said slowly. "I came back when I heard about Lily - and - and James." 

"Noble, to abandon your post in favour of your friends," Dumbledore said quietly. "Lily and James are - _gone_. And now Sirius… Such tragedy is scarcely to be believed," he commented. "Perhaps we can sit?" he suggested, gesturing to the sofa where Sirius and Hermione lay concealed. 

"No!" Remus exclaimed. "I mean, _no,_ " he stammered. "How about we go into the kitchen and I'll - I'll make some tea." 

"Of course," Dumbledore said agreeably, following Remus into the next room. 

_He knows,_ Hermione thought nervously, listening hard, her heart pounding in her chest. 

" _Relax,"_ Sirius whispered in her ear, though Hermione noted that he made no effort to reveal himself to the Headmaster, and Remus was, likewise, shifty around the topic of his best friend. 

"I assume you saw Sirius somewhat recently?" Dumbledore said, his voice carrying through the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. 

"What gives you that idea?" Remus asked.

"Well, dear boy, his motorcycle is parked in your front yard," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "And I am friendly with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They tell me you were at the Ministry only yesterday, filing parchments on Sirius's behalf." There was a pause, then the Headmaster continued. "Really, Remus, one would think you had something to hide." 

"I don't," Remus said calmly. "I've done nothing wrong. I saw Sirius briefly yesterday. He asked me to do him a favour and file some forms." 

"And he brought Harry to you, on the motorcycle, I presume?" Dumbledore asked, as Hermione grew more uncomfortable by the minute with the Headmaster's prying. 

"Yes, he thought it was important we keep Harry safe and clear up the misunderstanding around the Secret Keepers," Remus said evasively. 

"Yes, wasn't that a trick? Quite the switcheroo as the Muggles say," Dumbledore replied. "Hard to believe they told no-one of it." 

"Well, the best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself," Remus said.

"Quite," Dumbledore agreed. "But that particular secret does bring us to a sticky point." 

"What might that be?" Remus asked warily. 

"Harry," Dumbledore stated. 

"What about him?" Remus asked, as Hermione slipped carefully from beneath the Cloak.

"What are you doing?" Sirius whispered.

"Trust me," Hermione whispered back, " _Petrificus totalus,"_ she murmured, as Sirius froze beneath the Cloak. Hermione waved her wand again, casting a disillusionment spell and notice-me-not charm over herself, and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Even if Sirius were still with us," Dumbledore was saying as Hermione crept past him. "I cannot think he would be the ideal parent for Harry. Am I correct in assuming you left Harry alone with him while you went to the Ministry?" 

"Yes, he's Harry's godfather," Remus said. 

"And within hours of having Harry placed in his sole care, Sirius wandered rashly into danger as he has always done," Dumbledore pointed out as Remus's eyes flashed. "I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, of course," Dumbledore added. "But Harry needs protection, Remus. You must see that even if Sirius were here right now, it would be better for Harry to be placed with his aunt and uncle." 

"The Muggles?" Remus repeated. 

"They're his family, Remus. Lily's sacrifice left behind a powerful protection. If Harry is with family, with _blood,_ he'll be safe," Dumbledore said reassuringly. 

"I'm his family too," Remus said quietly. 

"Remus, you cannot think for a moment that the Ministry would allow you to be Harry's guardian with your condition - " 

"Let him take Harry," Hermione breathed in Remus's ear. "I have a plan." 

"I implore you to see reason," Dumbledore continued. 

"You may be right," Remus said quietly, though uncertainty flashed across his face. "That is, if you think it's the best plan, - " 

Hermione squeezed his shoulder in silent, invisible confirmation. 

"Then, I'm willing to trust you, Dumbledore," Remus said slowly. "I only want what's best for Harry." 

"Of course, Remus," Dumbledore said with a gentle smile. "I have a letter here for his aunt and uncle, explaining the protective measures I intend to put in place. Perhaps you'd like to come with me to meet them, and bring Harry?" 

"I would," Remus agreed. "When - " 

"Now. I'm sorry, Remus. But it really is best for him to be under the most powerful protection as soon as possible," Dumbledore said regretfully. 

Remus nodded slowly. 

"Very well," he said, moving to the living room and taking Harry into his arms. "Shall we?" 

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed. "I can direct you with Side Along Apparition." 

"After you, sir," Remus said, opening the front door with one hand. "You'd better be right," he whispered as he left, taking Harry with him. 

Hermione cancelled her charms, releasing Sirius from the full body bind. He leapt to his feet, the Invisibility Cloak falling to the floor, fury written into every line of his face. 

"Hermione, what the fuck did you just do?" 


	6. Family

Sirius was livid and, privately, Hermione felt that he had good reason to be. 

"Sirius, I've said this a lot lately, but _calm down,_ " Hermione said as Sirius paced the living room agitatedly. 

"I can't. I fucking can't," Sirius snarled through gritted teeth. 

"You have to," Hermione said calmly. 

"Why?" Sirius snapped. "You just - you don't make decisions like that without asking me!" he exclaimed, his grey eyes flashing dangerously. "You don't up and decide to let Dumbledore take Harry to people - _the same people_ you told me hate magic and hate Harry! Why - _how_ the fuck is that a good idea to you? What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"I. Have. A. Plan." Hermione stated slowly and clearly. 

"Then _tell me._ What is your grand plan?" Sirius said furiously. 

"My plan is to wait for Remus," Hermione said stiffly. 

" _Wait?_ That's your plan?" Sirius said incredulously. "My plan is to apparate over there, take my godson and move to _Antarctica_ or wherever the hell is safe from all of this!" 

"Antarctica, really? You'll freeze your tail off," Hermione said doubtfully. "Apparate _where,_ Sirius? You don't know where Dumbledore took him." 

"You do," Sirius said, his steel grey eyes flashing with defiance. 

"I do, and I'm going to _wait._ And so are you. Wait, and let Dumbledore think he's gotten his way because otherwise he'll never stop trying. Then we'll do whatever we were going to do anyway," Hermione said firmly. 

"You want to _abduct_ him from his aunt and uncle? Even I know that's wrong," Sirius said, his eyes widening. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to abduct a one year old child," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm going to abduct his aunt and uncle," she added, as Sirius's look of shock deepened. 

"You're what?" he exclaimed. 

"Then I'll modify their memories and send them away with their son. Dudley's about Harry's age," Hermione continued calmly. 

"And then?" Sirius asked. 

"Then you, me and Remus move into their house with Harry, and the timeline stays close enough to the original trajectory, because Harry would still be raised in Privet Drive by his adopted _uncles_ and aunt, I suppose. The blood wards Dumbledore sets will be useless of course, but we can set up our own protective charms, and make it unplottable like Grimmauld Place. You were going to go ahead with the adoption anyway, this is just - " 

"Devious. I hardly know you but I approve," Sirius said, giving her an appraising look. "So you want us to be - ?" 

"Harry's family," Hermione said confidently. 

"This is insane," Sirius declared. "But I thought you'd be - I don't know. Returning to the future at some point, I suppose?" 

"Harry is my future," Hermione said quietly. "No, not like that," she added, noting Sirius's expression. "But he's - he _was_ my best friend." 

"Was?" Sirius repeated sharply. "You talk a lot about changing things, Hermione, you have all these insane plans… but I know the look of someone who's running. Forget time travel. Forget changing things. What are _you_ running from?" 

"In my - in the _original_ timeline, in 1998," Hermione corrected herself. "There was a battle between Harry and Voldemort. And a prophecy - _neither can live while the other survives._ And Harry - Harry didn't. He didn't survive," she said, her voice choked with tears. 

"Then why come all the way back here? Why not go back to the start of this battle and do something differently? Take Harry somewhere safe?" Sirius asked, utterly perplexed. 

"I did," Hermione admitted. "I did go back. I've been back so many times, but no matter what I do - he dies." 

"How many times have you watched Harry die, Hermione?" Sirius asked. 

"Too damn many," Hermione whispered, clutching the time turner tightly. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Remus asked, appearing behind them with a little _pop,_ a certain dark haired infant still in his arms. 

"You didn't - " 

"Go through with it? No. I couldn't," Remus said, shaking his head. "I mean, I did, at first, but I went back because, well -" he stammered, dropping a morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of them. 

Hermione and Sirius leaned forward to read the glaring headline. 

**Lestrange Ambush:**

**Longbottom Aurors Fall Victim To Cruciatus Curse**

"Frank and Alice," Sirius exclaimed in horror. 

"They're not expected to survive," Remus said grimly. 

"They will," Hermione said sadly. 

"I - I couldn't leave Harry," Remus admitted. "When I heard about Frank, I -" 

"Does Dumbledore know you have him?" Hermione asked. 

"No, I don't think so. His aunt and uncle seemed quite relieved I came back to get him, to be honest," Remus said with a frown. "But, Sirius, we have to move forward with this adoption hearing. You have to tell everyone you're - " 

"Not dead. I know," Sirius sighed. "Just when I was getting used to the idea of an eternity in paradise…" 

"Are you prepared to do this publicly, Sirius?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore isn't going to make it easy, but if we had the support of the wizarding world behind us…" 

"I'll do it," Sirius said firmly. "He's my godson. It's my job to protect him. Are _you_ prepared for this, Hermione? It'll screw with your timeline _,"_ he added, noting the strained look in Hermione's eyes. 

"The alternative is letting the Muggles keep him in a cupboard under the stairs," Hermione said, shaking her head. 

Sirius laughed, then, realising she wasn't joking, quickly sobered. 

"You're serious?" he said in shock. 

"No, _you're_ Sirius," Hermione said lightly. "But, yes. Harry would spend most of his life, until he turned seventeen anyway, being hated and punished for what he is if we let the Dursley's have him." 

"James and Lily wouldn't want that," Remus interjected quickly. 

"No, I don't want that either," Sirius added, determination gleaming in his eyes. 

"So, what now then?" Remus asked. 

"We contact the _Daily Prophet_ and have them issue a retraction," Hermione shrugged. "Let everyone know Sirius is alive and convince them that he's the best option to raise Harry. Public opinion matters to the Ministry." 

"Well, so it should," Remus agreed. "The Ministry is supposed to represent all of us." 

"We need to get Harry someplace safe," Sirius added. "Somewhere Dumbledore can't interfere or carry him off to the Muggles." 

"He'll interfere at the hearing anyway," Hermione said glumly. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Remus decided. "Where is safe for Harry right now?" 

Hermione glanced at Sirius. 

"Where's the last place Dumbledore would expect you to go?" she asked.

"Godric's Hollow," Sirius said tersely. 

"No," Remus said firmly. "It's too soon and too predictable. So where does that leave us?" Remus asked. "Dumbledore knows where I am. He'll be back if - "

"Moony, shut up, I'm getting an idea," Sirius declared. "Potter Manor." 

"We haven't been back since James' parents died," Remus objected. "And it has similar protections to Grimmauld Place. You'd need Potter blood to even get across the wards." 

"We _have_ a Potter," Hermione said indicating Harry, who was sleeping peacefully in Remus's arms. 

"Time to go see the old place then," Sirius shrugged. "I wonder if Mrs Potter kept my room..." 

"She didn't exactly approve of you turning the parlour into a workshop for your motorbike," Remus grimaced. 

"What are you talking about? She always supported my hobbies," Sirius laughed. 

"She couldn't get you out of her house fast enough," Remus grinned. "She probably had to replace the carpets just to get rid of the smell of wet dog." 

Hermione shook her head with a smile. If she changed nothing else about Harry's life, Remus and Sirius would at least give Harry a happy childhood. It would be worth it, at least she hoped so. 


	7. Potter Manor

Hermione clutched baby Harry tightly to her chest as Sirius curled one arm around her waist and Remus gently gripped her shoulder, the two wizards taking her by Side Along Apparition to Potter Manor for the very first time. 

They landed in front of a set of tall, black iron gates, practically humming with warding magic. As Hermione approached with Harry, however, the gates seemed to open of their own accord, the shimmering haze that marked the boundary of the wards vanishing as they entered the grounds. The conversation of the previous day returned to the fore of Hermione's mind. 

_"We haven't been back since James' parents died," Remus objected. "And it has similar protections to Grimmauld Place. You'd need Potter blood to even get across the wards."_

_"We have a Potter," Hermione said indicating Harry, who was sleeping peacefully in Remus's arms._

"Welcome home, Harry," Hermione murmured, walking up the long, gravel driveway, Sirius and Remus flanking her. 

The driveway was bordered by green hedges and lawns on both sides, the gravel crunching underfoot as they approached the large brick manor house. 

Hermione drew her wand as they approached the front door. 

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked. 

"Unlocking the door," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Breaking in, you mean," Sirius said with a grin. 

"But I thought nobody had lived here since James' parents died," Hermione said doubtfully. 

"Thank Merlin we were here," Remus muttered, knocking on the door. "You'd have been blasted through the door by Oakley if you'd tried that." 

"Who is Oakley?" Hermione asked. 

"Young Sirs!" a high pitched voice exclaimed. "Oakley has waited many days and nights for the Young Sirs to return with the Little Master!" 

Hermione and the Marauders were ushered into the foyer by a house elf with the most interesting attire Hermione had seen on any elf since Dobby. Oakley wore a chequered red and white tea towel, tailored into a little tuxedo with matching red and white chequered trousers, shirt and vest. 

"Oakley, long time. Up top!" Sirius exclaimed, and the house elf leaped to high-five him as Hermione stared, never having seen an elf engage in such undignified behaviour. 

"Good to see you, Oakley," Remus said, offering the elf a much more sedate greeting than Sirius.

"Oakley is so happy to see Young Sirs again! Oakley felt it inside - Master James is _gone?_ " Oakley said sadly as Remus nodded in grim confirmation. "Oakley grieves to hear it," the elf said, bowing his head. "But Oakley sees Little Master Harry is come to the Manor! And who is Miss?" 

"This is Hermione," Sirius said. "She's been helping us look after Harry." 

"Oakley looks after Little Master now," the elf said firmly. "Miss can go now," he said, reaching for baby Harry. 

"No, she can't go," Remus said, as Hermione looked affronted. Sirius couldn't speak; he was bent over double, laughing at the look on Hermione's face. "We need her to stay - she's a friend." 

Oakley frowned, considering Remus's words. 

"Mr Sirius gives Miss Hermione a tour of the house before tea then. Mr Remus remembers where the good chocolate is… And Miss Hermione chooses a room to stay in while Oakley changes Little Master. He smells. Yes, Little Master does," the elf said, wrinkling his long nose. 

"That sounds like a good idea," Remus agreed with a grin. 

"Why do I have to give the tour?" Sirius complained. 

"Would Mr Sirius prefer to change Little Master?" Oakley said slyly as Sirius backpedaled fast, taking Harry from Hermione and passing his godson to the elf.

"No, actually, I think your plan was best, Oakley," Sirius said hastily, taking Hermione's hand and tugging her into the next room off the foyer. 

"Oakley's plans are always best," the house elf said triumphantly. "Tea in one hour, Mr Sirius!" he called after them. 

* * *

Hermione stared, wide-eyed, as Sirius conducted the tour through Potter Manor. The foyer, where they had started, was hung with works of art. Rich gold sofas sat atop a rug of royal blue, set over a floor of black stone. She followed Sirius into a parlour with hardwood floors; a soft yellow sofa sat opposite a coffee table and a fireplace; an alcove stacked with books was located to the left of the fireplace, while floor to ceiling windows looked over the perfectly manicured grounds. 

An open door led from the parlour to a large kitchen and scullery with terracotta brick floors, black countertops and a gleaming silver oven and stovetop that was so large, it took up an entire wall. Hermione smiled, imagining the many meals that must have been cooked for the Marauders in this room over the years. She glanced into the dining room where a long table of mahogany stood, high-backed chairs arranged nearly around it, a long red and gold table runner embroidered with the lion of Gryffindor catching her eye. 

A second door off the kitchen led to a small sewing room, complete with cabinets stacked with fabric and baskets of yarn, a pair of knitting needles sticking out of the one closest to her. Hermione well-remembered her frenzied knitting campaign for elf freedoms in fifth and sixth year. She could hardly wait to knit baby Harry a sweet little beanie or jumper. From the looks of things, there was no shortage of wool or cotton here. 

Sirius led the way into another room - a sitting room with high ceilings, a soft grey carpet, no fewer than three sofas and the same floor to ceiling windows as the parlour. Sunlight streamed in through the open windows and a vase of yellow flowers stood on an end table. 

From here, they entered a gaming room, complete with billiard tables and a well stocked bar. A Wizarding Wireless was set on a low table opposite a trophy cabinet filled with medals and trophies from junior Quidditch leagues. Quidditch was in Harry's blood, it seemed; many of the awards named James Potter as the recipient but there were more than a few trophies in the cabinet that listed Charlus Potter (Harry's grandfather) as Best on Pitch or Most Improved Keeper. 

Sirius showed her the study that had belonged to Harry's grandfather next. Striped walls and a sky blue carpet contrasted oddly with the large desk and rows of filing cabinets lining the back wall, but the large, open fireplace and windows looking over a walled garden more than made up for the odd choice of decor. 

Sirius took her past a music room and back to the foyer, climbing up a wooden staircase, carpeted with red and black that led to a first floor landing and gallery that overlooked the spacious foyer. Sirius guided her through a series of large bedrooms, and a bathroom to rival that of the Prefect bathroom at Hogwarts, as well as a schoolroom and infirmary, complete with potions lab. Hermione's favourite room by far was the library which was so large and extensive, it comprised three rooms - library, archives and relic store, which was the equivalent of a private museum of magical artefacts. The library was split into two levels, the second had stairs leading to a balcony overlooking orchards, extensive gardens and greenhouses, a lake, and a broomshed which Sirius claimed held every model of broomstick that had been put into production since the 1920's. 

Hermione shook her head in amazement as she followed Sirius back to the dining room for tea with Oakley and Remus. Potter Manor was even more grand and beautiful than the estate owned by the Malfoys, and she really hoped she got a chance someday to tell Lucius Malfoy so. 

Tea with Oakley was a delight as he poured them steaming cups of Earl Grey and passed them hot, buttered scones served with an abundance of cream, marmalade and raspberry jam. The elf seemed to dote on Harry especially and Hermione could hardly take her eyes off the odd pair as Oakley brought his Little Master a sippy cup of the _finest juice, freshly squeezed from the Potter Orchards._

The tranquil moment came to a standstill, however, when an owl tapped it's beak against the kitchen window. Oakley retrieved the envelope the owl held and allowed the lucky bird to sample a small bowl of raspberry jam, before bringing the envelope to Remus. 

"What is it?" Sirius asked tensely. 

"Lily and James' funerals," Remus said quietly. 

"When? Where?" Sirius asked as Hermione looked at him with concern. 

"The day after tomorrow. Godric's Hollow," Remus said grimly. 

_And there it was,_ Hermione thought sadly to herself. _Everything began and ended with one fateful night in Godric's Hollow._


	8. Friends In Unexpected Places

"Morning," Hermione murmured softly, entering Sirius's room, carrying a breakfast tray. 

Sirius was awake, and naked from the waist up, a fact that Hermione noted, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

"What's this? Breakfast in bed?" Sirius asked, sitting up slowly. "Feeling sorry for me or something?" 

"Or something," Hermione said with a smile. "Happy birthday," she added, setting the tray across Sirius's knees. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Who - ?" 

"A little birdie told me," Hermione said innocently. 

"I think you mean a little _wolfie_ ," Sirius said, his lips twitching. "But, seriously, I don't do birthdays. Not anymore." 

"Why not?" Hermione asked softly. 

Sirius shrugged. "Most of my friends are dead. Family too. Except for Remus and Harry, of course. Nothing much to celebrate."

"You might change your mind about that," Hermione said quietly. 

"Why's that?" Sirius asked. 

Hermione didn't answer him, moving the glass of pumpkin juice aside to reveal the headline of the _Daily Prophet._

**Black is Back:**

**House Black Scion Survives Muggle Massacre**

  
  


"Is this my birthday present? Magical resurrection?" Sirius said doubtfully. 

"Just read," Hermione replied, shaking her head. 

_'Sirius Orion Black, scion and formerly disgraced heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, has reportedly survived the attack that took the lives of twelve Muggles, writes Enid Longbottom, Special Correspondent. Mr Black was treated for minor burns by Healers at St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries yesterday, when he visited the hospital to make a large donation towards treatment for victims of Permanent Spell Damage._

_Sirius Black was reinstated as a son and heir of the House of Black late last night in a surprise move by Lord Cygnus Black, who has passed the mantle of Head of House to his nephew. Despite lamenting his personal lack of sons to carry on the title, Lord Cygnus has expressed his support for and confidence in the newly reinstated Lord Sirius Black. While some sources close to the Black family claim Lord Cygnus was coerced into passing the mantle by his wife Lady Druella Rosier-Black, there has been an outpouring of support from the wizarding community in favour of, not only Lord Sirius's new position as Head of House Black, but also his intention to formally adopt his godson, Harry James Potter, in the wake of You Know Who's recent defeat.'_

" _Lord_ Black?" Sirius scoffed. "My uncle couldn't be more pretentious and bitter about it if he tried." 

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Hermione shrugged. 

"Which? Being Head of my Most Ancient and Shitty House? Or being pretentious and bitter?" Sirius said sarcastically. 

"Both," Hermione said with a smirk. "This is a good thing, Sirius. Like it or not, the Black's still have power and influence in the wizarding community. That power is going to keep Harry safe." 

"You did this," Sirius said suspiciously. "I've seen those documents of yours. You've got Aunt Druella wrapped around your little finger." 

"She's a very accommodating witch," Hermione grinned. 

"What do you have over her?" Sirius asked curiously. 

"That would be telling. My lips are sealed. I swore an oath," Hermione said. 

"You pinky promised my aunt?" Sirius grinned. 

"Something like that," Hermione said. "Eat your breakfast," she added bossily. 

"Or what?" Sirius said with a teasing smile. 

"Or I'll let Oakley in here and he'll spoon feed you like a child," Hermione declared. 

"Breakfast it is," Sirius reluctantly agreed, as Hermione left the room with a satisfied smile. 

* * *

The owls kept coming. The coffee table in the parlour was littered with envelopes, pieces of parchment, and stray owl feathers. Sirius had given up entirely and was sprawled on the sofa, his face buried in a cushion, while Remus and Hermione read the letters flooding in from some of the most influential families in the wizarding world. Hermione seized the nearest envelope and opened it with a tap of her wand, her eyes skimming the contents. 

_Dear Lord Black,_

_I would like to offer my congratulations, first, on your recovery, and second, upon your appointment to the Head of your House._

_I have fond memories of our school days together, even though many of those days were spent in fierce rivalry between our opposing Quidditch teams. I remember you as a fair, yet, fierce, competitor and have no doubt you will bring those same qualities into your new role as Head of House Black._

_My baby girl, Hannah, is about your godson's age, and I look forward to the prospect of a future union between our Houses when our children are closer to marriageable age._

_Respectfully,_

_Adrian Abbott_

_Eww,_ Hermione thought, repressing the shudder that threatened to ripple over her skin as she contemplated Mr Abbott's proposal to engage two children who weren't even in school yet. _Purebloods,_ she would never understand them, she thought, opening another letter. 

_Dear Lord Black,_

_Congratulations on your new title. Your resilience and noble lineage has truly paid off! However, good connections don't hurt. Should you wish to kindle a friendship on a favour-by-favour basis, I would not be opposed to this arrangement._

_Your devoted new friend,_

_Ludovic Bagman_

_Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps_

Ludo had even included an autographed photograph of himself, wearing his Wimbourne Wasps headband and nothing else. Hermione turned the photograph facedown without a word, tempted to set fire to it, the image of a naked Ludo Bagman seared into her brain forever. She reached for the next envelope, praying that the sender was at least wearing clothes. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_I was so glad to hear that you had survived the appalling attack on all those Muggles. We have all lost so much in this war. My sister, Alice, may never come back to us and I grieve to think of her son, Neville, growing up without her if she does not improve under the care of St Mungo's. My baby girl, Lavender, will grow up without her father too, just like your godson._

_I am writing this letter as an extension of friendship and an offer of help, should you ever need it. Us Gryffindors have to stick together after all. I would very much like to set up a playdate for Harry and Lavender. Neville could be included too if I can persuade Augusta to let him out of her sight for a few hours._

_Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Dinah Brown_

Hermione set the letter down with a sigh. While she and Lavender had never gotten on terribly well at Hogwarts, she couldn't help but feel sad for the lonely little girl that was to grow up without a father to love and protect her. She reached for yet another letter and opened it. 

_Dear Lord Black,_

_I don't write to you offering you something as paltry as congratulations. I write to you, urging you to seek justice. A title is just a title if it isn't followed up with real action and strength. I urge you to take up your familial seat on the Wizengamot and demand justice for the families left broken by this war._

_I implore you to be a voice for the victims of this war and punish the perpetrators of such vile acts as have befallen my son and daughter in law. I was helpless to save my son and could only hide with my grandson and protect him from the Death Eaters who tortured his parents in the next room. One of these vile torturers was none other than your cousin and a daughter of House Black - Bellatrix Lestrange. She has already been apprehended by magical law enforcement but I plead with you as a mother, as a grandmother, and on behalf of House Longbottom - do not let this monstrosity go unpunished._

_I have little kind feeling toward House Black. Your parents shamed your great house with their love of the Dark Arts and association with those who practice them. But you are not your parents and I implore you to consider your legacy. Will it be one of darkness and death? Or will it be one of strength and justice?_

_You were Frank's friend and in honour of that friendship, I ask you to fight for him. To fight for Neville as you would your own godson._

_Regards,_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_P.S - one final request - act like a grown damn wizard and get rid of that motorcycle deathtrap. It's about as safe for a child as a pot of Devil's Snare._

Hermione set down Augusta's letter, unsure if she wanted to laugh or cry. Augusta Longbottom was a one woman army, and she couldn't help but admire the fiesty old lady. 

The letters went on and on; many offering congratulations, a few offering help and friendship and more than Hermine would have liked, offering to set up valuable connections in return for favours. 

The response from the wizarding community was overwhelming and it was only going to get more intense in the next few weeks as she, Sirius, and Remus confronted the things they all dreaded but didn't say aloud - Lily and James' funerals, the full moon and Harry's adoption hearing. Augusta was right; Sirius needed to act like a grown damn wizard if he was to get through it all in one piece… 

**Author's Note:**

> I want, firstly, to thank each and every one of you who has read, bookmarked, subscribed, commented or left kudos on this story. The number of hits alone is astounding to me. Your continued support of my writing inspires me. 
> 
> 1:15 a.m. was my first Potterverse multichap and I feel that I have grown and improved as a writer since this story was begun. Thank you to those who have been kind, supportive and gentle in the way they have approached this story. Thank you also to the critics - your words have stung at times, but they have also helped me to stand back and view my writing more objectively and see where change is needed.
> 
> I am not abandoning or deleting this story, but I am reworking it from a different starting point. 70,000 words is a few too many for me to uproot and throw to the wind. Any chapters I remove as I rework the story will be included later in a different, and hopefully, better way. I thank you all for your kindness and patience and continued support as I continue to work on this story and work on myself as a writer.


End file.
